The present invention relates to the field of workforce communications and task management, and, more particularly, to task management in a workforce environment using an acoustic map constructed from aggregated audio.
In a typical workforce environment, communications among employees can occur through a wide range of methods, such as speakers over the facility, individual hand held devices, personal communications, mobile phones, and other mobile communication devices. The workforce environment is often noisy, which has caused noise reduction circuitry to be added to the devices in many instances. Adding processing capabilities, circuitry, and algorithms for noise reduction can result in a cost-per-device that is exorbitantly high for many circumstances. Further, removing ambient noise at the device level represents a lost opportunity for capturing information that is potentially useful.